7 Chris Maclean my new bffl
by 123jm1
Summary: Chris is looking for a new best friend and the 22 contestants will fight for it.
1. Chapter 1

Chris: Hi I'm Chris Maclean and I'm looking for a new bffl. I got 22 contestants fighting for this, but only 1 will be my truth friends, so who would it be?... and looks like they are here!

---the 22 contestants arrive---

Chris: hey guys, how's it doing?

Everyone: Awesome!

---confessionals----

Chris: I like my friends to be athletic, smart and be able to make strategies so I got a surprise for this bffl

----ends----

Chris: ok guys, today's challenge will be a race to get more flags, but you must choose a partner and you will be tie to it.

Katie: Sadie be mine!

Sadie: EEEEEE!!

Duncan: princess?

Courtney: whatever!

Cody: hey Harold!

Eva: grrr

---Eva jumps and grabs Cody---

---confessionals---

Cody: ok?

---ends----

---Izzy goes with Noah, Leshawna goes with TJ, Lindsay goes with Beth, Gwen goes with Trent, Bridgett goes with Geoff, Owen with Justin, Ezequiel with Tyler and Harold with Heather----

Chris: ok everyone ready?

All: yeah!

Chris: GOO, grab those flags!!

----everyone runs in the field to grab the flags---

----confessionals----

Heather: ok Harold is the dummest thing ever!

Owen: Justin!!! Is so hot!.. I mean so cool!!!

----ends----

---Geoff and Bridgette start making out---

---Katie and Sadie are chatting and laughing----

----Duncan is fighting over a flag with Heather----

Chris: come on guys, Geoff and Bridgette go get the flags, Katie and Sadie this isn't a chat challenge!!!

----confessionals---

Chris: I look at those and I just think: are you serious?

----ends----

Trent: we got a lot right?

Gwen: yeah!

Leshawa: we doing pretty good!

TJ: yeah!

Tyle: oh yeah place at the table

Ezequiel: yeah, as my dad said, boys are better than girls!

---Izzy runs really quick and makes Noah fall---

Izzy: yeah!!

Noah: Izzy stop! We're going the wrong way!! Ahhh

Chris: guys time's up! Lets see who got the most!

---Chris counts---

Chris: ok the winning team is….. Gwen and Trent!!

Both: yay!

Chris: good job guys! Now for the bad news, there can only be 1 winner so Trent and Gwen decide who will be that only winner!

---confessionals---

Trent: everything was going great and suddenly Chris said we had to decide who actually win!!

----ends-----

Gwen: you, you did a lot more!

Trent: I can't do that to you!! Take it, take it!

Chris: so is it going to be Gwen?

Trent: yeah

Chris: ok, No one will be out up to discussion, so I'll see you all at eliminations tonight!

---confessionals----

Chris: I didn't put anyone on discussion because I got a little surprise for Gwen!

---ends---

-----Eliminations

Chris: hi guys!

All: hi!

Chris: Gwen since you are the winner you will be my new pet and tonight I need you to tell me who should go home. So pick 2 contestants.

Gwen: what?... I… I can't do that!

Chris: Gwen I hope you make a right decision cause if you don't I will be very disappointed.

Gwen: oh god… I think… that…. Harold and Beth should go home!

Both: what?

Chris: oh, will the two people mentioned step forward plz… Gwen why you pick them?

Gwen: I think that TDI world will eat the alive…

Chris: Gwen I got to say that….. I agree with your decision… Harold and Beth TTYM.

---both leave---

---confessionals----

Beth: of course I'm pissed, I wanted to be Chris's new bff!!

Harold: oh well, I don't think we would have lots in common so whatever.

----ends----

---everyone is shocked----

Chris: good job Gwen, now I got to go back to my life, which one of you will join pretty soon, bye guys!

All: bye Chris!

---Chris leaves---

Gwen: gosh, that was so hard!

Owen: thanks for not picking me :)

Lindsay: yeah me too!

----confessionals----

Chris: I liked what Gwen just did, that show me we are seeing the same things and we might have a chance!

----ends----


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: Last time the potential bff's raced on teams to try to win, some of them didn't work it all out, and some did an awesome job; like Gwen and Trent who won the race!, then Trent let Gwen be my new pet and she picked Beth and Harold out, she did an amassing job, cause I didn't saw those as my bffs, so… let's see what happens!

-----theme song plays-----

Chris: hey guys!

All: hey Chris!

Chris: I see you are all exited! I hope you are also exited for today's challenge!

----confessionals----

Duncan: I'm ready for whatever is coming, well its Chris… it might be hard…

Chris: Today, it's going to be another strong challenge! I like my best friend to fight for their goals and also fight for me :)

----ends-----

Chris: ok, is everyone ready?

All: yeah!

Chris. Remember to push the heavy block to the end and then make the puzzle with the pieces inside the block, now GOOO!!

---they all go except Lindsay---

Lindsay: umm Chip, what's going on?

Chris: Lindsay its Chris and goo!!

---she leaves---

Katie. Ugh this is so heavy!

Sadie: Ill help you!

Both: EEEE!

Geoff: hey babe come here!

Bridgette. Sure :)

---they make out----

Noah: I can't do this anymore :S

----DJ, Heather, Izzy, Courtney, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Eva, Leshawna, Owen are already doing the puzzle---

----confessionals----

Chris: Im looking at some people and I'm thinking… Is this a joke?

----ends-----

Ezekiel: what are we suppose to be doing?

Cody: you got to do the puzzle of Chris picture.

Izzy: AHHH, this puzzle is hard!!! ---she throws all the pieces to the floor---

Tyler: yo Chris I'm done!!

Chris: umm Tyler… that's not right at all, the pieces are match correctly!

Tyler: oh…

Owen: Finished!!!

Chris: great job Owen, what happened Gwen?

----confessionals----

Gwen: I was nervous when he asked me, like I did my best and he knows that right?

Chris: This eliminations will be hard, but I think I got the right decision

----ends----

Chris: Owen since you won, you'll get an awesome meal!!!

Owen: oh yeah!! WOHOO!!!

Chris: now for the bad news… 6 of you will be going for discussion.

---confessionals---

D.J: 6!!! Wow…

---ends----

Chris: so the people going for discussion are… Noah, Izzy, Katie, Geoff, Sadie and Bridgette, ill see you guys later.

----Eliminations---

Chris: hey guys!

All: hi.

Chris: will the 6 named stand forward please.

---they stand forward---

Chris: Noah… you gave up like at 3 seconds of the competition, is that how you are going to be with our relationship? And also…

Noah: No Chris I…

Chris: let me talk!

Noah: yeah, but all I say, is that I think the challenge was stupid!

Chris: so, your saying my ideas are stupid?

Noah: no, I'm not…

Chris: Don't try to fix the things….

Noah: but Chris…

Chris: you know what Noah… TTYM!

Noah: ugh…

---Noah walks away---

Chris: wow, that was tough! Anyway lets continue.. Izzy, you kind of creep me out…

Izzy: oh well that's the way I am!

---Izzy screams, throws a smoke bomb and she disappears----

Chris: wow!! Ok… Bridgette I know you can be a really good friend, but I don't know If you are here for me or for Geoff! Geoff same to you… Geoff I don't know If you know when to stop the partying so TTYM!

Geoff: Chris, I will give everything for you man, come on!

Chris. Im sorry!

---Geoff walks away, Bridgette is shocked----

Gwen: wow!

Chris: Katie and Sadie I don't know If you girls want to be friends with me or between you girls... this is really hard…. Sadie you are too sweet, you got to be rude or TDI world will eat you alive… Sadie TTYM!

Sadie: but… but…

Chris: Im sorry.

---Sadie cries and Katie cries with her, then Sadie leaves and Katie keeps crying----

Chris: Come on Katie, you should be happy!, you're here!

Katie: I'm sorry!

Bridgette: Chris I wanna say thanks for keeping me! I will totally improve!

Chris: I hope you do, guys I have to go back to my life, which on of you will join pretty soon, so see you guys!

All: bye Chris!


End file.
